Laquinimod is a compound which has been shown to be effective in the acute experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis (aEAE) model (U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,851). Its chemical name is N-ethyl-N-phenyl-1,2-dihydro-4-hydroxy-5-chloro-1-methyl-2-oxoquinoline-3-carboxamide, and its Chemical Registry number is 248281-84-7. The processes of synthesis of laquinimod and the preparation of its sodium salt are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,851. An additional process of synthesis of laquinimod is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,869. Pharmaceutical compositions comprising laquinimod sodium are disclosed in PCT International Application Publication No. WO 2005/074899.
Laquinimod sodium has high oral bioavailability and has been suggested as an oral formulation for the treatment of Multiple Sclerosis (MS). (Polman, C. et al., (2005) “Treatment with laquinimod reduces development of active MRI lesions in relapsing MS”, Neurology. 64:987-991; Sandberg-Wollheim M, et al. (2005) “48-week open safety study with high-dose oral laquinimod in patients”, Mult Scler. 11:S154). Studies have also shown that laquinimod can reduce development of active MRI lesions in relapsing MS. (Polman, C. et al., (2005) “Treatment with laquinimod reduces development of active MRI lesions in relapsing MS”, Neurology. 64:987-991).